


do it for me

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Don't Have to Know Canon, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Promise, Rape Fantasy, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Strangulation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, everything is consensual and was worked out beforehand, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: The base was more or less abandoned, populated primarily by the single humanoid patrolling the halls... And one Fallen stalking the shadows.--Tobias has a particular fantasy he'd like to try out, and after some discussion, Variks is happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Variks (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	do it for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BendMakeFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/gifts).



> disclaimer: everything i know about destiny was either told to me by my husband (for whom this fic was written) or gleaned through thoroughly examining a couple of wiki articles about Variks, plus most of it takes place in a sort of pseudo-AU inside a roleplay scene anyway so it's not going to be terribly accurate to the games.
> 
> oh, also! again, just in case you missed it in the tags - this is a ROLEPLAY SCENE. both characters are consenting parties and it was all worked out beforehand!
> 
> takes place somewhere after the whole stasis-empowerment thing in Beyond Light, but my husband and I have an established AU that veers sharply away from canon after that point and this takes place within that
> 
> anyways basically don't clown and if i fudged something really bad you may _politely_ let me know

All was still and silent in the mostly abandoned and otherwise inconsequential base the Fallen was stalking through ― all but the muffled sound of footsteps and the occasional soft sigh from the lone humanoid quietly patrolling the corridors. Just a routine night, a routine patrol, and nothing out of place.

Except for the presence of the Fallen.

The humanoid, a young soldier of sorts known as Tobi, shifted his gun in his hands as he threw a glance around the empty halls he walked through. There was a bubbling of excitement in his stomach that he mostly ignored. It was just a boring, routine patrol. Nothing out of place. Nothing to get excited about… He didn’t know why he was so on edge. So jittery.

He bit down on his bottom lip beneath his helmet, casting another look around. He’d been warned there might be Fallen here… But that was always an issue these days. You couldn’t drop your guard too long without fear of one or two coming out of the woodwork.

Nothing for now, though, and he let himself breathe out a sigh.

Adjusted his gun and continued on.

The chances of there actually being any issues here were pretty low ― high risk patrols usually sent more experienced soldiers in groups with what they hoped were ample supplies instead of one lone soldier with very little ammunition.

He turned another corner, breathing another sigh, and ran almost face-first into ―

Oh.

Oh, boy.

He hardly got a chance to process what he was seeing, what he had run into and stumbled away from, before the Fallen he’d impacted was moving. Caught off-guard, he was too slow in raising his gun, and had it knocked sharply from his grasp ― skittering away to some dark corner of the hallway while he yelped and tried to duck out of the way of the four dangerous arms that Fallen was wielding. It had no weapons, thank goodness, but that didn’t make it any less formidable now that he was without a weapon himself.

The Fallen, whatever rank it was, was swift and ruthless in its approach, and he’d managed to grab his secondary weapon and take aim by the time it was within arms reach again, but he still wasn’t quite fast enough.

He was grabbed, gun falling from his grasp in his surprise as he yelped once more.

He struggled, but with both of his arms now caught in two frighteningly strong metal prosthetic hands there was little he could do. A coil of dread wound in his stomach, fear spiking his heart rate as he nonetheless attempted to break the hold. All he managed was nearly injuring his own arms when the hold didn’t give even in the slightest no matter how hard he wrenched it… And getting growled at warningly.

“Let―  _ Go _ of me!” He tried to order, anyway, voice shaking and cracking.

But, to be honest, he wasn’t nearly as scared as he was confused. He was terrified, for sure, but as far as he was aware Fallen didn’t usually bother pinning their intended victims. He could be wrong! But he didn’t think so.

He got what may have been nothing more than a snarl, or may have been a response, and he couldn’t help yelping again.

Looking into the eyes of the Fallen holding him even as he was shoved, stumbling, down the hall backwards, he saw something in the Fallen’s eyes that made his heart beat faster.

“H-hey, hey, what are you doing?” He yelped again, finding himself being manhandled and shuffled around but not getting near enough time to process before his arms were pinned to the wall by the wrist above his head in one unyielding metal hand. He struggled again, but it was ultimately for nothing. His head was shoved against the wall, and then he watched as the Fallen wrenched the belt off his robes. “Hey!” He protested.

But then his wrists were being tied above his head with his own belt, and his robes were falling open a bit, coming loose in a vaguely uncomfortable sort of way.

… Was he being captured?

He didn’t realize that the Eliksni took prisoners.

He was pulled away from the wall and he stumbled, hands falling blessedly down in front of him ― if he tried hard enough he could get out of the bindings, he was sure. Before he could try, he was yelping once more and being  _ scruffed _ by the Fallen’s unforgiving metal hand. He got the message, of course, when he was pushed forward by the grip, and started walking.

He swallowed thickly. “Hey.” He said, “Hey, I didn’t mean to intrude on your turf or whatever ― I’m not much of a fighter either you don’t have to, uh. You don’t have to capture me. I’m like, not even useful. If you let me go I’ll just run back to base and―”

A sharp growl and insect-like chittering cut him off, and he got that message too.

No talking.

They stopped, midway down another hallway, this one marginally cleaner than most of the others in the place, and the Fallen clicked in a way that almost seemed thoughtful. He was shoved against the wall here, this time face-first, and he flushed, almost a little horrified at the position ― the Fallen at his back, pinning him to the wall. It was embarrassing, if nothing else, making his heart start racing once again. He froze quite completely when the metal hand on the back of his neck slipped away, further down. Gripped a lower piece of his robe and pulled it up, bunching it against his back.

He squeaked, instinctively jerking his arms up from where they hung limp to try and pull his robes back down ― to no avail, obviously, and he almost cursed outright at the frustration that fostered in him ― and snapped his legs together to try and stabilize himself when he almost went off-balance from the jolt. “Hey!”

He was ignored, which sort of rankled, and then...

Oh.

A hand, one of the lower ones as it was definitely not metal, shoved between his thighs to force them open, one strong leg slotting between them as soon as there was space. He hardly had time to process that or guess what might be happening before―

_ “Oh!” _ He would have snapped his thighs back together in an instant if he could, jerking sharply and clenching his legs around the strong one between them, hands jolting once more, this time to stop the touch of fingers against him through his leggings. “H-hey… Stop th- _ at.” _

He was ignored again, the Fallen’s fingers rubbing almost carefully against him with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

He whined, shifting and starting to get well and truly scared when he realized there was no way he could move his arms enough to grab the Fallen’s hand and make him stop, and every time he moved away from the touch the Fallen simply followed his hips and applied more pressure. He gasped, hips hitching, and he wasn’t sure if it was the fear or an unfortunate side effect of being touched.

Or both.

“W-wait!” He protested, when the Fallen pulled away only far enough to hook fingers into the fabric of his leggings and begin to pull, “Don’t―”

He got a growl for his troubles this time, and his leggings were torn into with very little hesitation, opening a wide hole that made them essentially useless and exposed both his upper thighs and  _ him. _ He was suddenly very embarrassed that he hadn’t bothered to put on underwear when the cool air of the still very silent base touched the over-warm skin of his lips. The  _ one time _ he went commando…

The Fallen clicked and chittered behind him, and then something much cooler and  _ wet _ was touching the inside of his thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering, breathing picking up, and thought,  _ At least it’s just my thighs. _

Getting whatever weird lube the Fallen happened to have with it smeared all over the inside of his thighs just below  _ him _ was a weird feeling, but bearable as he tried to breathe… And then something warm and thick was pressing between his thighs as the strong leg moved out from between his knees. Hands clamped onto the outside of his thighs and pressed them together, squeezing the plush skin.

He whined, gritting his teeth while the Fallen began to thrust between his thighs.

It didn’t last long, but unfortunately not because the Fallen came and decided to leave him be.

No, he simply pulled back and pulled his legs open again with another of those almost thoughtful clicks. The hand still holding the back of his bunched up robe yanked him away from the wall, and he stumbled into the Fallen’s chest, legs opening wider. But he was back against the wall, legs still open, in a moment ― hands now pinned above his head. There was a touch against his entrance, and he was horrified to find he was wet when the first finger slipped past his lips and traced his hole.

“Stop,” He whined, breathless, “Please don’t, please― I’ll do anything, please―”

The back of his robe was shifted between grips, and his pleas were cut off by a metal hand covering his mouth. His eyes snapped open. A finger slipped inside him and he jolted ― it had gone in so easily… Oh,  _ fuck. _ Fuck, no, this wasn’t…

The finger thrusted, as if testing the waters, then withdrew. A second joined it when it returned, and both plunged in with no issue. His eyes widened, a distressed whimper winding its way out of him when the two began to thrust. He was― Why was he so  _ wet? _

… Why did it feel so good?

Reasonably he knew his body was reacting and would react pretty much no matter what his brain said, but it was… Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

A third finger came to test the waters next, and it too slipped in with very little in the way of any preparation. A chitter rumbled out of the Fallen behind him, and he was yanked unceremoniously away from the wall. He was manhandled and shoved down onto his knees, then had his head shoved down against the floor.

His leggings were torn the rest of the way off with little issue, discarded somewhere else in the hall. He gasped, managing to push himself up on his elbows when his head was released, looking behind him and making a valiant attempt to get to his feet and run. He didn’t manage, of course, as his thighs were grabbed by the flesh hands of the Fallen kneeling behind him, hard and leaking and staring down at him with…  _ Something. _

He swallowed, hands clenching together, legs shaking. A shudder wracked itself down his spine, but he wasn’t even awarded an acknowledgement of his fear.

“N-no, no, no, don’t―” He protested, anyway, cutting off with a startled gasp when the Fallen not only  _ ignored him again,  _ but just shoved inside of his wet hole with no warning. He went rigid, eyes widening, mouth stuck open. “O-oh. Oh, fuck, please―”

The hand that had been holding his head down wrapped around his neck and  _ squeezed _ and he shuddered, squeezing around the Fallen’s engorged cock and getting a rumble for it.

Unable to speak due to the hand wrapped around his neck, he could do little but gasp and punch out little “ah, ah,” sounds when the Fallen began to rock into him, hard and deep. His hands scrabbled for purchase, body shuddering again and again, but it didn’t do anything but encourage the Fallen fucking into his wet heat.

The hand released his neck almost as soon as dark spots began to dance in front of his eyes, and he whined at the loss, only to squeeze his eyes shut when he realized what he’d done. The hand settled on the back of his neck instead, stroking a thumb over the nape of his neck that was anything but comforting. But he still couldn’t help it when he gasped out a moan when the Fallen yanked him back into a thrust, pressing deeper than before.

“Shit,  _ shit,” _ He uttered, dropping his head and making a futile (and weak) attempt at freeing his hands now that the Fallen was distracted.

Problem was that he was, too.

The hand wrapped back around his throat without warning, and he nearly sagged into the sensation, eyes rolling back even though they were already closed, whining in the back of his throat. He― He may as well just enjoy it, right? Let it happen? If he got lucky he could get away while the Fallen was distracted afterwards, or if he was even luckier he’d be released. So he should just…

When his throat was released again, he moaned outright, gasping for breath. “A-ah,  _ fuck…” _

He was pushed down against the ground again, cheek pressing into the metal flooring, ass in the air as his hips were yanked into each hard thrust, whole body rocking with the force, eyes fluttering open as his jaw went slack. It was just so overwhelming, there was so much happening, such a thick,  _ firm _ heat driving into him over and over, filling him and…

He whined, trying to rock back into the thrusts on his own, trying to contribute  _ something, _ but he was being held so tightly, fucked so  _ hard _ that he could barely even wiggle his hips. But he definitely did that. Wiggled and shifted and  _ oh, _ fuck.  _ Fuck. _

“R-right there,” He gasped, voice strained and weak, “Please, please,  _ shit―” _

The Fallen growled, but it wasn’t at all a displeased noise and he wasn’t sure how he could tell that, but…

Feeling the thick cock inside of him begin to twitch, his eyes went wide again. Especially when he began to tense, knot coiling in his belly, and the Fallen showed no signs of stopping even when the twitching increased.

“W-wait,” He gasped, “Not― Don’t, not in me―”

He wasn’t surprised when he was ignored again, the Eliksni merely continuing as if he had said nothing. And then he was crying out, loudly, tears spilling over as he shuddered and came  _ hard. _ The Eliksni’s hips stuttered, warmth flooding into him as that large cock rolled into him, spurting pump after pump.

The thrusts evened out again, gentling and slowing, getting shallower as the twitching ceased and he began to start trembling.

The coolness of the base began to seep into his exposed legs and stomach, knees starting to ache from pressing into the hard metal of the floor. The thrusting came to a stop, and for a moment the two of them just caught their breath. Basked in the afterglow.

Then, a shiver crawling down his spine as his heart rate returned to normal and the chill  _ really _ hit him, the Eliksni behind him slowly pulled out and curled his upper arms under his chest, pulling him up against him.

“Alright, darling?” Variks asked, softly, at his ear.

He let his eyes fall closed again, leaning heavily against Variks’ chest, “G-great.”

Variks gave a soft chuckle, gathering him up into his arms with a careful and soothing touch, stepping lightly down the hall to a door that stood ajar and stepping inside. Tobi found himself laid on a small pile of furs, Variks’ usual cloak covering him for the moment while the Eliksni bustled quietly around the room.

He returned with food and drink, easing him into a sitting position and helping him before he took a soft cloth and wiped away what evidence he could of their prior activities.

“Sorry you h-have to deal with my we-weird kinks,” Tobi said, a little sheepishly, grinning up at his boyfriend.

Variks gave him a soft look, shaking his head and churring in the back of his throat. “You say that as if it’s some sort of burden to me. And as if my kind don’t engage in… Similar fantasies.”

The Eliksni leaned down, pressing his mouth to his forehead in a fairly close approximation of a kiss before nuzzling gently into his hair and playfully squishing his chubby belly.

“Hey,” He grumbled, not unhappily, unable to stop grinning.

Variks merely chuckled in response to that.

They did not leave that room for the rest of the night, giving Tobi time to recuperate and Variks time to prepare for their departure.


End file.
